The present invention is in the field of floating disc brakes having a caliper guided by pins extending parallel to the axis of said disc.
As is well known, during operation of a floating disc brake, the caliper is guided by pins thereon, which slide in holes within a fixed member spanning the disc. In order to eliminate the intrusion of dust or other particles in the holes, they are closed at one end, i.e. they are blind holes. One disadvantage of such apparatus resides in its inability to easily exhaust air therefrom as a close fitting pin slides toward the blind end of the hole.